


Danger and Sensuality

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Roxy are getting ready for a mission together.





	Danger and Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had a great time during the holidays!

Harry tries very hard not to look at Roxy at the other side of their hotel room while she’s getting ready for their joint mission.

And while yes it’s partly because he’s got some decency, it’s also partly because he’s not ready yet and really cannot afford the distraction. Tonight isn’t one of those night when they can be ‘fashionably’ late. If he was by himself, he wouldn’t really care, but Roxy is a different type of agent than he is.

Not because she is a woman, but because she doesn’t _wing it_ . She goes in with a plan and leaves before anyone notices anything out of the ordinary. She is _competent_.

Not that Harry cannot follow a plan or that he isn’t competent. It’s just that he rarely has the patience to wait. And being the white middle-aged man that he is, he can take many more liberties that Roxy simply cannot.

Which is why he’s adapting to her tonight, instead of forcing her to adapt to him.

Though when she gets to the garters and the knives that are supposed to be strapped to them, he gets caught up staring again. He might be a gentleman, but he’s also painfully human. The juxtaposition of Roxy’s smooth thighs and the sharp edges of the first knife are very hard to ignore. It’s danger and sensuality combined. And as a spy, Harry doesn’t know of anything headier.

Roxy curses when she cannot get the second knife to stay in position and turns to Harry for help. There’s no way she missed him already looking his fill, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

He would even say she’s slightly blushing in pleasure, but he’s afraid he’s only seeing what he wants to see. It could be in anger too and he would never know. Roxy is a professional and probably wouldn’t give him the time of the day if they weren’t working together.

“Help me out would you.” It’s not quite an order, but it’s close.

Harry walks up to her and takes the knife before kneeling in front of her. They must make a striking tableau, him with only his slack and unbuttoned shirt on, her in only her undergarments. He feels likes there’s some unnamed tension between them, but it’s possibly he’s only imagining it.

It doesn’t take long before he figures out what the problem is and goes to strap the knife to her garter, her skin breaking into goosebumps when his hands touch her.

“I’m sorry.” He looks up with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be.” Her smile his tentative but sweet and if he wasn’t such a gentleman, Harry would let his hands linger on her thighs. But as long as he’s not been invited explicitly to do so, he won’t take advantage of the situation.

He gets up after making sure the knife won’t fall, makes to return to his side of the room but Roxy stops him with a hand on his arm.

“After this… Would you like to go for a drink?”

Were he not a trained spy, he might have splutter a bit at the unexpected invitation. But he’s a trained spy and thus, only shows how pleasantly shock he is by a wide smile.

“Only if you let me pay for yours.”

It’s old school, but it’s also who he is. Thankfully, Roxy doesn’t seem to mind and gives him a short nod paired with a happy grin before she lets go of him.

This time he doesn’t let himself get distracted again. The sooner they get this done, the sooner they can be alone again.


End file.
